


Who Knew Young Love Could Last Forever?

by KWriterInTraining



Category: South Park
Genre: Childhood Friends, Little Kyle, Little Stan, My first work with no swearing, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Stan is a sweetheart, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KWriterInTraining/pseuds/KWriterInTraining
Summary: It's just pure fluff with little Stan and little Kyle who just want to be together and have fun





	Who Knew Young Love Could Last Forever?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mekabella21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekabella21/gifts).

> A special gift to my dear friend, Mekabella, for her fanfic writing anniversary. 
> 
> You want a fluffy story? I will give you the sweetest cotton candy fluff my mind could come up with XD
> 
> You have been a loyal friend and one of the first readers for It's Okay That's Love. You add so much life and story to a fandom that really needs it. Here's to another year for you, my friend c:

Two pairs of little feet run down the sidewalk. A little boy with a wide grin and a poofball hat pulling the hand of another little boy with a green hat too big for his little head, as they run together. “Come on Kyle” The little boy with the poofball hat exclaims, his excitement clear and bright as the sunny day.

Kyle, clinging onto his hat so it doesn’t fall out, asks in confusion, “Where are we going?”

“I wanna show you something.” The boy with the poofball hat answers as they enter his house. He leads Kyle into the backyard. Kyle’s green eyes widen with wonder, the backyard looks amazing. There are blankets tied around the low branches, bright colorful crayon circles and flowers drawn onto the fence which are pretty good for a 5-year-old.

“Stan, what’s this?” Kyle turns to the boy with the poofball hat.

“It’s a wedding!” Stan laughs, “My mom said this is what people do when they really like each other.”

Kyle looks back at all the hard work Stan has done to the backyard, making Stan puff his little chest with pride. He has only been to one wedding but he did his best to make it look the same. He almost fell tying those blankets there!

“This is so cool, what do you do at a wedding?” Kyle asks, now just as excited as Stan.

Stan thinks back to his cousin’s wedding, “Umm… They have a whole bunch of people sitting down and they stand at the front.”

Kyle’s smile dims a little at that. “Well, we don’t have a whole bunch of people…” He suddenly brightens up with an idea, “I know! We’ll get Kenny to come!”

Stan nods as they run back into the house. After getting Stan’s mom calling Kenny’s mom, they also decide to bring down some of Stan’s toys to join the “crowd”. Kenny soon arrives, looks at them confused to what they’re doing, but decides to go with it after Stan tries to explain it.

Once everything is set up and every toy has their spot, Stan positions Kyle and himself so they are facing each other.

“Ok, we have everyone here, now what?” Kyle asks.

“Uhh…. I don’t know. There was a man just talking forever.” Stan looks down ashamed, he fell asleep midway before his mom woke him up. He turns to Kenny, “Kenny, you know the most grown-up words, can you talk for us?”

Kenny nods and stands up from his spot on the grass. He moves to where Stan is pointing and starts talking nonsense, at least to the innocent ears of Stan and Kyle. Stan is sure he heard the words “muck” and “ding” coming from Kenny’s parka but he could never really understand what Kenny is saying.

They soon become bored and Kyle looks to Stan for the next step. “My cousin starts talking about being best friends and happy with them, and then the girl starts talking,” Stan explains.

Kyle nods eagerly, “OK, I’ll go first. I really like you and I’m happy we are best friends.”

Seeing Kyle so happy makes Stan’s heart bursting with joy and his chubby cheeks flush pink, “I like you too, Kyle. We’re gonna be together forever!”

They hug together, giggling at their confessions for each other. Kenny looks on intrigued at what his friends are doing.

Stan breaks out of their giggle trance and continues, “Now they both kiss.”

This snaps Kyle into shock, breaking the hug and stepping away from Stan. “KISS?!” He screeches.

Kyle doesn’t know a lot about kissing, but he is starting to get sick of his mom kissing him on the cheek all the time. So obviously he isn’t happy about it.

“Yeah, dude, like on the mouth.” Stan points out, not noticing his best friend’s annoyance.

This sets off Kyle’s annoyance even more, “Eww… Do we have to?”

Stan frowns as Kyle grimaces. He doesn’t want to make Kyle do something he doesn’t want to, but Stan can’t help but worry, “But what if it doesn’t work because we don’t kiss?”

Kyle looks at the puppy dog look in his best friend’s eyes and he can’t say no to Stan like that. “Fine. Just for 1 second.” Kyle relents.

Stan and Kyle look at each other, hearts beating faster as if they were playing tag down the streets. Stan starts feeling lightheaded as he gets closer. He lands a quick peak on Kyle’s lips before suddenly feeling really sick. He turns away and throws up into a bush.

“STAN!” Kyle cries, “Are you OK?”

“Uh-huh…” Stan replies weakly. It has stopped but Stan’s mouth still feels awful from throwing up like that.

Kyle still looks worried, fretting over his friend but not knowing what to do. “I don’t want to do that again, I don’t want you sick.”

“Yeah.” Stan agrees and stands back upright. Even though he says that he likes the thrill of it. Maybe it gets easier when he’s bigger, Stan can’t help but wonder…

“What’s next?” Kyle’s question brings Stan out of his mind, back to his ‘wedding’ with his best friend.

Stan smiles again as he shouts excitedly, “Now we get food!”

Kyle responds with the same bouncy attitude, “Cool! Come on Kenny.” Kyle waves over to Kenny, “Stan and I are going to be together forever!” The two little boys laughing once again as they go looking for snacks in Stan’s house.

Kenny, who has been watching all of this, can’t help but be confused and amused by his weird friends.

Still… He’s not going to turn down free food.


End file.
